The ocean is a huge treasury of human resources, which is rich in minerals, organisms, oil and gas and many other resources. There are a large number of living communities such as microorganisms in marine sediments. These microbial communities are of great importance for humans to understand and study the the abyss of live evolution and the changes of the submarine environment. Due to the hyperbaric environment of the seafloor, fluctuations in the external environmental pressure for the microorganisms must be minimized so as to avoid the influence of external pressure changes on the vital signs of the barophile during the sediment sampling. However, at present, handheld robotic sampler for marine sediment such as the “Jiaolong” manned submersible and “Haima” ROV are non-hermetic pressure maintaining ones, which have a great influence on research on vital signs of barophile. Therefore, a handheld robotic sampler for marine sediment with hermetic sampling must be developed to provide high-quality submarine pressure maintaining samples for scientific research such as evolution of the submarine microbial community.